a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to high speed label placement machines and specifically to high speed label placement machines wherein multiple labels are placed on an object.
b. Description of the Background
Labels on beverage bottles and the like are critical sales tools for differentiating one product from another. The ability to stand out from the crowd of beverages can make a large difference in the sales of the product and an increase in market share.
Labels for beverage bottles and the like are applied by different methods. A common method is the roll wrap label wherein a label is presented in the form of a web that is glued at the edges and wrapped around the circumference of the bottle. A second form is a label that is presented on a web carrier and attached with pressure sensitive adhesive. Other forms of labels and methods of application are widely known and practiced.
It is common from time to time for a beverage manufacturer to have a marketing campaign wherein a premium, game piece, coupon, or other promotional item is to be attached to the packaging in some form. Ideally, the promotional item would be included on the beverage bottle directly. However, the manufacturing complexities have so far limited the promotional items to places such as the bottle cap or applied to a carton or other container in which the bottle comes. It is also common for a manufacturer to place RF identifier tags and bar codes to items at the request of a retailer.
One of the difficulties is that the game piece or promotional item is likely to be manufactured in a different manner than the exterior label. For example, it may be a multi-folded item made of card stock and the exterior label may be a plastic film. The promotional item may also be attached to the bottle with pressure sensitive adhesive or other mechanism other than the glue strip of the exterior label.
The difficulty of labeling two dissimilar labels lies primarily in the registration of the two labels with respect to one another. This is due to the fact that one type of label may optimally be manufactured, presented, and applied using one method, such as thin, plastic roll wrapped labels adhered with a strip of glue, and a second type of label may be optimally manufactured, presented, and applied using a second method that is incompatible with the first, such as a cardstock label presented by peeling off of a disposable web backing and applied with pressure sensitive adhesive. In high speed inline labeling machines used in bottling factories, the only option available is a large rotary labeling machine that holds the bottles from the top and bottom during all of the processing done at the machine. These machines are very expensive to buy and operate compared to high-speed in-line machines.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a high speed in-line machine for applying a first item to a bottle, such as a pressure sensitive label, maintaining control of the orientation of the bottle while adjusting the orientation to a position to receive a second item of the same or different composition, and applying a second item, such as a roll wrapped label. It would further be advantageous to control the registration of the placement of the items to achieve a variety of functions.
c. Definitions
The following definitions are presented for purposes of illustration and description. It is not intended to be exhaustive or to limit the terms to the precise form disclosed, and other modifications and variations may be possible in light of the teachings of this specification.
Bottle: an object that is processed by a high speed in-line or similar machine, such as a beverage bottle. The bottle may be one of several types containers such as plastic bottles, cups, metal cans, glass wine bottles, tubular cardboard containers, aerosol spray cans, pharmaceutical containers, glass jelly jars, plastic jugs, rotationally molded lidded containers for hardware items like screws and such. Further, the bottle may be any object that is typically sold with labels attached, such as highlighter markers, candles, rolls of paper products, and sundry others. The outside shape of the object does not have to be cylindrical, but can be square, elliptical, or can have other cross-sectional shapes.
Label: an item that is applied by a high speed in-line or similar machine to a bottle, such as a pressure sensitive label. The label may be a conventional advertising or descriptive label of various constructions, such as paper, cardstock, plastic film, or other label material. The label may be constructed of a single ply of material, or may be a multiple ply construction. Further, the label may be a booklet construction with multiple pages that are glued or bound on an edge. The conventional label may be applied by many different methods, such as pressure sensitive adhesive, hot glue, cold glue, ultraviolet cure glue, dry peel adhesive, heat transfer, or any other type of adhesive. Further, the label may be applied by static charge or other mechanical method so that it stays on the bottle during assembly until a second label captures and contains the first label. Additionally, the label may be a shrink-wrap label that envelops the bottle and is shrunk to the bottle with a heat source. Alternatively the label may actually be a promotional item such as a premium, game piece, coupon, souvenir, phone card, tickets, or the like. Further, the label may comprise a package for holding a liquid or other items, such as a foil packet. Further, the label may be a passive electrical device, such as an RF identifier tag. Further, the label may be an active electronic device, such as a battery operated light or a device for playing a sound. Alternatively, the promotional item or electrical device may be web converted and presented on a carrier, the carrier being attached directly to the bottle. Further, the label may be a printed mark, logo, set of characters, barcode, or other design that is applied directly by a printing mechanism, such as a sprayed ink printer, transfer printing, pad printing, laser etching, or other printing method. Further, the label may be a brand identifier, logo, or special advertising item. For example, the label may be a holographic image, diffraction grating, reflective media, or other special material. A label may also be a device for tearing or removing a second label. These examples are not meant to limit the types of labels and of course, those skilled in the arts of promotional items, labels, and the general packaging industry would be able to expand these examples and still fall within the scope of this invention.
Game piece: an item specifically adapted for a promotional game. The typical game piece may be of several varieties. These include instant win game pieces where a consumer can redeem the game piece for a prize instantly, may be a collection type game where two or more game pieces must be collected and redeemed together, or other type of game where the consumer compares the game piece code to a code on a website or other advertisement. The game piece typically involves a variable printing process whereby the text or image on the game piece can be varied during the printing process. The game piece may be a simple printed mark on the bottle comprising text, graphics, barcode, or other images. The game piece may be a multipart label where the consumer must peel apart one layer of the label to expose the variable printed image. These examples are not meant to limit the types of game pieces and of course, those skilled in the arts of promotional items, labels, and the general packaging industry would be able to expand these examples and still fall within the scope of this invention.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art by providing a high speed in-line machine to assemble labels on a bottle. The machine can be used to apply two dissimilar labels to a bottle wherein each label is applied by a different mechanism. The dissimilar labels may be placed and registered with respect to one another on the bottle. The combinations may be used to create advertising devices and product packaging devices that were heretofore impractical to produce.
One embodiment of the present invention pertains to a high speed in-line bottle labeling machine, wherein bottles travel through the machine in a cradle that allows the bottle to rotate. A first label is presented and applied to the bottle under positive control as it passes through the machine. A positioning mechanism rotates the bottle a controlled amount in the cradle to a second orientation. A second label is presented and applied to the bottle as it continues through the machine and then exits the machine. The registration of the two labels is controlled with the repositioning devices.
The first label to be applied can be of any desired construction and attached to the bottle by any desired method. For example, the label may comprise a preprinted, adhesive backed label, an RF identifier tag on a pressure sensitive backing, a promotional game piece applied with glue, a package of liquid additive for the contents of the bottle applied with hot glue, or a barcode image printed directly on the bottle, etc. Of course, this list is merely an example of the diverse set of articles that may be placed, printed, adhered, applied or otherwise assembled to the surface of the bottle.
The cradle mechanism is constructed to support the bottle and allow the bottle to rotate while it is presented to the first label station, the positioning device, and the second label station.
The positioning mechanism can be a single powered roller, a continuously moving, constant speed belt, a belt that can be adjusted in speed and direction during the turning process, a stationary frictional surface, or other mechanism or combination of mechanisms to change the orientation of the bottle while it is in the cradle. Further, the positioning mechanism may be incorporated into a processing station, such as a label applicator, or the positioning mechanism may be a separate entity that is not attached to one or more processing stations.
The second label to be applied can be of any desired construction and attached to the bottle by various methods. For example, the second label may be a roll wrapped plastic film label or other type of label. Of course, the example is meant only for illustrative purposes.
The invention also includes the advertising and packaging devices heretofore unproducible on conventional packaging equipment. Several variations of multiple labels that are used in accordance with the present invention require registration of the labels with respect to each other that is the result of positive control of the bottle during labeling.
For example, a first label, such as a promotional game piece, may be placed on a bottle and have a second label placed over the first. The second label must be registered to the first so that the glue used to assemble the second label to the bottle does not overlap the first label. In this embodiment, the consumer can remove the second label to gain access to the first in order to play the game.
In a second example, a first label such as a game piece, may be placed onto a bottle and a second label may be placed over the first label with a window through the second label so that the first label is visible. The second label must be registered to the first label so that the window is properly located and the first label is therefore visible.
A third example may be the placement of a first label, such as a game piece on a bottle. A second label having a window may then be placed over the first label, such that the first label is visible through the window. One or more edges of the first label may be viewable through the window. In this example, perforations may be added to the first or second labels to assist the consumer in removing the promotional item. Further, an exposed edge of the first label may not have adhesive applied near the edge so that the consumer may use a fingernail to further assist in removing of the first label. The second label must be registered to the first label so that the window shows the appropriate section of the first label.
A fourth example may be a bottle that may be labeled first with a booklet attached with pressure sensitive adhesive and covers a portion of the circumference. A second label may be a roll wrapped plastic film label and attached to or near one end of the first label and continue around the remainder of the circumference to end on or near the opposite end of the first label. Registration of the second label to the first is important so that the overlap of the two labels does not interfere with the use and function of the booklet.
A fifth example is a bottle wherein an adhesive backed RF tag may be placed on a bottle and a second label is roll wrapped around the complete exterior of the bottle, covering the RF tag so that it is not unsightly. Instead of an RF tag, a promotional item, such as a ticket or coupon may be placed underneath the second label. The registration of the RF tag to the roll wrapped label is important since the RF tag may interfere with the gluing of a roll wrapped label if improperly registered.
A sixth example is a bottle with a roll wrapped label applied with glue with the label covering the circumference of the bottle and a second label which is a promotional item adhered with pressure sensitive adhesive to a specific location to the outside of the first label. In this case, the second label may be a decorative item manufactured of a different method than the first, such as a holographic image or diffraction grating. The second label should be registered to the first so that the promotional item occupies a designated space on the first label.
A seventh example is a bottle with a first label, such as a removable game piece, viewable through a window in the second label. In this case, the first label has two edges that are exposed through the window and perforations or scoring along the edges that are not exposed. This combination allows the consumer to remove the first label without damaging the second label. The second label must be registered to the first label so that the perforated lines are positioned properly to aid the consumer in removing the game piece.
An eighth example is a bottle with a first label and a second label that is moveable over the first. The second label may be a roll wrapped label wherein the label is glued only to itself and not the bottle, so that the second label may be twisted on the bottle. One or more windows in the second label can then be moved over the first label, creating a game for the consumer to play. The second label must be registered with respect to the first label to avoid any assembly problems with the roll wrapped label assembly.
A ninth example is a bottle with a first label that is entrapped on three sides by a second label. The second label has a window or cut out whereby three edges of the first label are covered and the forth edge of the first label is exposed. Registration between the first label and second label must be sufficient so that the first label does not interfere with the assembly process of the second label.
A tenth example is a bottle with an outside label and a tab label, string, or other device that aids in the removal of the label. The outside label may have perforations, scoring or other devices to aid in the tearing of the label. The device to aid removal may have a tab that is exposed for the consumer to grip as the consumer removes the outer label. The outside label must be registered to the tab label for the tearing action of the tab label to be effective.
An eleventh example is a bottle with a first label that is opaque and a second label that is printed on a transparent media. The first label may be a standard product label and the second label may be a special promotional label. The second label is selectively transparent so that portions of the first label are visible through the second. The second label must be registered to the first label so that the proper visual effect of the two labels is achieved.
A twelfth example is a bottle with a first item that is applied and an overlapping label with a window through which protrudes a portion of the first item. The first item may be a container for something or it may be decorative item only. The container may be used for promotional items such as a premium, or it may be used for a complementary product or accessory to the item sold in the container, such as a package of mounting screws for a container of a hardware product. The overlapping label, and its window must be registered with respect to the first item so that the first item fits through the window properly, otherwise the overlapping label will not assemble correctly.
The above examples are not exhaustive of the combinations of items to be placed on a bottle where the registration of the items is important. As one skilled in the art would appreciate, the present invention would apply to bottles, cans, and other containers or objects especially cylindrical containers and objects to which labels and other articles are applied.
The present invention may therefore comprise a method of applying at least two labels to a substantially cylindrical object with a predetermined angular orientation of the labels about the axis of the cylinder on an in-line labeling machine comprising: placing the object into a cradle, the cradle allowing the object to freely rotate about the axis, the cradle being mounted to a star wheel comprising a plurality of the cradles; passing the object past a first labeling machine, the first labeling machine being capable of presenting a first label and applying the first label to the object by rotating the object in the cradle; positioning the object with a turning mechanism, the turning mechanism having a mechanism that engages the object on the cylindrical surface and changes the rotational orientation of the object to a predetermined orientation; and presenting the object to a second labeling machine, the second labeling machine being capable of presenting a second label and applying the second label to the object, the second label being in a predetermined angular orientation with respect to the first label.
The present invention may further comprise an in-line machine for applying at least two labels to a substantially cylindrical object with a predetermined angular orientation of the labels about the axis of the cylinder comprising: a star wheel, the star wheel comprising a plurality of cradles, the cradles allowing the object to freely rotate about the axis; a first labeling machine, the labeling machine being capable of presenting a first label and applying the first label to the object by rotating the object in the cradle; a turning mechanism, the turning mechanism having a mechanism that engages the object and changes the rotational orientation of the object to a predetermined orientation; and a second labeling machine, the labeling machine being capable of presenting a second label and applying the second label to the object, the second label being in a predetermined angular orientation with respect to the first label.
The present invention may further comprise an object with multiple labels comprising: an object being substantially cylindrical and having a major axis; a first label; and a second label, the second label being placed over at least a portion of the first label, the position of the second label being angularly oriented about the major axis of the object with respect to the first label, wherein the first label and the second label are adhered to the object by different mechanisms.
The present invention may further comprise a substantially cylindrical object with at least two labels manufactured on an in-line labeling machine using a process comprising: placing the object into a cradle, the cradle allowing the object to freely rotate about the axis, the cradle being mounted to a star wheel comprising a plurality of the cradles; passing the object past a first labeling machine, the first labeling machine being capable of presenting a first label and applying the first label to the object by rotating the object in the cradle; positioning the object with a turning mechanism, the turning mechanism having a mechanism that engages the object on the cylindrical surface and changes the rotational orientation of the object to a predetermined orientation; and presenting the object to a second labeling machine, the second labeling machine being capable of presenting a second label and applying the second label to the object, the second label being in a predetermined angular orientation with respect to the first label.
The advantages of the present invention are that a plethora of options for the label designer and marketing professional to create product differentiation for their specific application. Further, the ability to accurately place multiple labels of different constructions allows the marketing professional many options for displaying product information, for hiding unsightly RF tags, for developing promotions, and for other options within their purvey. Also, since the labels can be applied at high speed, the manufacturing of these products can be done in a cost efficient manner.